Never Leave Me
by Firefox Shai
Summary: Kagome gets kidnapped by Naraku and Inuayasha has to save her. She's terrified of what will happen if she does the wrong thing to her 'master' and won't stray away from the orders the Naraku has given her. Even with Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi Inuyasha!" I jumped out of the well with my huge yellow backpack and being myself- stumbled over a rock in my great attempt to get away from his deathly glare. It wasn't really my fault I had to sit him so many times to get back to my era was it? I mean, if he would've just let me go there would've been none of that.

"Kagome?" He said, sickly sweet. I was in for it. Dang it. He kept approaching me and as I got up off my knees I saw his white ears twitch.

"Um…Yea?" I was afraid. Very afraid. I knew he would never do anything to hurt me on purpose, but that didn't make him any less intimidating.

"Just why did you have to break my back! You know you could have just asked!" He was screaming at me now. My eyes flashed, so he was going to play that card now was he?

"What do you mean? I did ask you!" I yelled right back at him. He wasn't listening to me anymore so I just turned my back and walked over to Kaede's hut. I didn't hear him coming any closer so I kept going and only faltered slightly when I felt a huge fragment of the Sacred Jewel not far off. I pushed it to the back of my mind then though, stupid yes, but I wasn't going to talk to Inuyasha right now.

When I got to Kaede's hut I brought my bag in and rested it on the wall. When I only saw Kaede there I did a double take. Where was Sango and Miroku?

"Kaede, where is Sango and Miroku?" I asked and sat down next to her. She looked over at me and smiled.

"They left to go patch up the Hirauikotsu with Kiara. They should be back in the next couple days. Where is Inuyasha child? Did ye get in another fight?" She asked and went back to making whatever she was making. I still didn't know much of what she did.

"It doesn't matter. Do you sense anything at all Kaede?" I asked her abruptly looking down at my hands. The Jewel wasn't getting any closer, but it wasn't getting any further away either.

"Yes child, a foreboding evil. Do ye sense it to?" She asked, never looking up at me.

"Yea, I actually sense a big part of the Jewel." I whispered and saw her eyebrows shoot up.

"Kagome you stupid human! Why didn't you tell me back there?" I heard Inuyasha yell at me, he was instantly beside me looking me up and down. I only turned my head away from him. "Come on, you know I don't know how I got you mad over there, I should be the one mad right now." He mumbled. Either he was having a good day or he really wanted to know where that jewel was. I'm guessing it was the second option.

"Yea, well you don't have to yell at me for it." I said still looking away but sneaking a glance back at him.

"Stubborn as always, can't you just forgive me? I said I was sorry for it." He whispered the last part; I couldn't believe he was saying that!

"Do you mean it?" I whispered at him, masking my voice in hurt.

"Fine! Just tell me where the jewel is." It was a good day for him so far.

I started to concentrate on where it was when I gasped. I hadn't even noticed it had gotten nearer to us.

"Let's go, it's getting closer." I whispered and Inuyasha helped me up as I blindly reached for my bow and arrows. He pulled me out the door and I got on his back.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"To the right of the forest, and hurry up, it's getting closer." My voice was scared. Sango and Miroku were gone and only Naraku could have a jewel that size.

"Damn, I can smell Naraku." I heard him muttered so low I had to strain to hear it.

When we got closer to the jewel, almost on top of it from what I could tell I told Inuyasha to stop.

"What's the matter?" He asked me and placed his hands on my shoulders, looking into my eyes. He was gentle right now, something that didn't happen often in times like these. His amber eyes were searching mine and I was captivated, a shaking melted me I was.

Just then I heard a laughing. Inuyasha instantly broke our locked gazes and looked up at the trees. I saw a baboon pelt. Naraku.

"Damn, I didn't even sense him." Inuyasha drew his sword and it instantly turned into its Demon potential. "What are you waiting for?"

I nooked an arrow in my bow and pointed it at his figure. He was on the ground now and we were surrounded by trees.

"Maybe it wouldn't make sense to make a move right now," I heard his low voice lowered then it should ever be.

"What do you mean! If you don't want the honours I will!" Inuyasha ran over to him and swung his sword. Where it should have met flesh it didn't, he dodged the attack.

"I want the priestess. She could be of great use. I suggest you watch your back, as well as hers!" He shouted the last part as a tentacle came out of nowhere and shot towards me. Before I even had time to register what was happening and shoot my arrow Inuyasha was in front of me and lifted me out of the way, never taking his supporting arm off me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me his voice husky. His gaze was probing mine.

"Uh…Yea I am."

"Like that'll ever happen!" He shouted over to Naraku who was only laughing.

"So, I've hit a nerve have I? You know, she could very well be your greatest weakness Inuyasha." He sneered and came towards us.

Instead of backing away, like I wanted him to, he put himself in front of me in a protective stance. I screamed as his sword clashed with Naraku and grabbed his robe. His feet were pushed back a little and I heard him growl.

"Kagome, I want you to get out of here. Right now!" He yelled at me, still blocking Naraku's moves. Inuyasha had a good sweat working where it seemed as though Naraku wasn't swayed a bit.

"I, I can't." I whispered and aimed with my arrow. Following Naraku's movements with it. I moved from behind Inuyasha and let it go with my powers stuck to it.

This should work, I thought.

I looked over to see Inuyasha panting and Naraku smiling. What did he have under his sleeve; he wouldn't come here for only me. Would he?

**Please review. It's my first story and there will be other chapters!**

** Firefox Shai**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Never leave me

I watched my arrow aim right for his heart, I know mine was beating about five times more then it should be.

Inuyasha thought that we had him then, seeing all the energy I had put into it and turned back to me and smiled. Everything seemed to go in slow motion then.

Just like that my world was shattered. I stood there and watched as Naraku took hold of my arrow between two fingers inches from him and look right where Inuyasha was, with a smirk on his face. I had no idea what would happen, although even if I did I wouldn't be able to warn him in time.

Naraku made his movements sure and quick. He turned a bright purple and struck Inuyasha with his sword and I watched as Inuyasha fell, clutching where the cowardly attack went to. Through his stomach.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed and ran over to him. I watched as he coughed up blood and glared at Naraku. If only everyone had been with us, but we couldn't count on Sango and Miroku for the time being.

I saw Inuyasha's ears twitch as he brought his gaze up to me. His expression was pained and his breathing was laboured. I had no idea what to do. He cupped my cheek in his hand and wiped away little crystals so it seemed.

"Don't…cry." He struggled to talk to me, his voice giving away all his emotions.

"Hahahaha, so is the couple here done with their farewells because I would like to be on my way." Naraku snickered and started to walk closer to us. Inuyasha growled low in his throat as a result and clutched onto his sword.

I saw Inuyasha struggle to get up and protect me, but when he couldn't I took hold of my bow and arrows again and aimed them at Naraku.

"Don't take one step forward or you'll regret it Naraku!" I screamed at him tears streaking my cheeks still.

Then, instead of things going slow again everything passed within seconds. Naraku bounded and managed to get to where I was with Inuyasha before I had time to let the bow go and he grabbed me as his famous barrier came in front of my view.

He was holding onto my wrist so tightly I thought it would break, like my heart was. I was screaming for Inuyasha, who fought to get up an expression of…love?...regret…and hate flitting across his features, his eyes never straying from my own. His amber orbs were the last things I saw until I heard Naraku mutter, "Quiet wench," and then all I saw was blackness.

All through when I was out all I could think of 'and so it begins.'

I opened my eyes and knew the reason why. I was in a basement of some sort, with chains over my wrists, feet, stomach, and neck. I tried to squirm but I couldn't and I concluded I was laying on something like stone.

Then I remembered how I got here. 'Inuyasha!' I kept thinking. 'You'll come save me, I know you will.'

I heard a door open from above and saw a light where my ears lead me to. I was met by Naraku's purple eyes, and as the light faded quickly I heard only his footsteps until he got so close I felt his breath on my face.

"Now will you cooperate for me?" I heard him ask. I just turned my head away from the side he was and spat in his face, "Like I would!" and was screaming in my mind 'Inuyasha! Please, hurry!'

**Okay everyone, that's chapter helps to write when you know people are behind what you're writing so please Review and I promise my next chapter will be up within the next week! Thank-you soo much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chappie 3!**

"Well… I guess we're just going to have to change your attitude now won't we?" He whispered and ran his finger along my cheekbone, at one point pressing too hard and breaking my skin. When I didn't even give a signal that my skin broke I could see his eyes harden and his lips contour into a frown. I didn't like where this was heading.

"Are you just not going to cooperate because I have something else I plan for you and I would like to get it done very soon? I need you to be on your best behaviour to do that though, so you could just give in now and I won't have to do anything life altering…yet." He basically purred. Like he would even think he could get _me _to do anything for _him._ Yeah right.

I moved my head so I was facing the wall and not him. I couldn't see what he was doing and was taken off guard when he growled menacingly and took my chin in his fingers forcing me to look at him.

I looked down, not giving in at all to any of his whims, refusing to look at him. He just kept brushing his fingers along my cheekbone and when I still didn't look up I heard him exhale and felt his claws penetrate my skin. At first lightly- a warning- then when I still didn't look up at him he pressed harder as to where the blood flowed freely and most likely wouldn't stop.

I gasped, tears pricking at my eyes and looked up at him with pure hate.

"Coward!" I hissed, not much above a whisper. The next thing I knew he back handed me across the face. My neck snapped back and when he brought his fingers back to my chin to pull my face to his I didn't resist. I only stared at him with pure venom.

"What? You're being difficult anymore?" He stated. He started to trace little swirls on my face and when his finger got close enough to my mouth I clamped down on it.

Instead of crying out or cussing like I hoped he would he only tore his finger out of my mouth and- with his eyes set in a rage that couldn't be contained, slapped my face once again and smiled. He disgusted me to no end.

Still looking at me he whispered, "Kanna? Come in here would you?" He kept his grin on his face. If I didn't know better I would think it was meant to be reassuring but I did know better. I wished Inuyasha would come soon.

"Yes Lord Naraku?" I heard the monotone voice that could only be from the one he summoned. The one who was made out of his own flesh and was ordered to suck my soul out of my body. Kanna. I got an uneasy feeling and against my will started shaking. He knew what he was doing, bringing her in here without me being able to protect myself.

"I would like you to show Kagome your new, humm… let's say _power_? How does that sound?" He made it look like he was asking her. I just waited for her answer, as I knew what it would be.

"Yes Lord Naraku." As those words were ringing in my ears I felt a searing pain throughout my body. I screamed and cried out. I don't know to who but in my head it was to Inuyasha.

"Kagome? If you want it to stop you have to beg me. I want you to beg me to end the pain or you could keep going on like this until you finally give in to me. They both end the same way, you can pick." I heard Naraku hiss into my ear.

I didn't respond to him. I just kept screaming, like I didn't have any control over my mouth but I wouldn't- _couldn't_ say the words he wanted to hear from him. I would only have to wait.

* * *

**Inuyasha**

_Damn, how could I let her be taken by _him_? This is all my fault!_

I got up from where I was lying and moved around trying to catch _his_ scent. Naraku. I shuffled through different scents and finally came across his. It was still fresh so he couldn't be too far.

I started running as if my life was on the line. In truth it was. I don't think I could live without Kagome. I haven't admitted it to her, or anyone else yet but I think I might actually _love_ her. In truth Kikyo was just someone who was there for me, to comfort me and I _thought_ I loved _her_. Now I realize that I don't think I ever actually loved her, she was my safeguard. I realize that now, I just hope it's not too late.

I clutched my mid section as it sent searing pains up through my body. I forgot about my wound in all truth. But this is a good thing though. My demon blood was already healing it and it should be good as new soon. I forgot about it and just kept running.

I didn't want to admit it, I didn't want this to happen but I had tears pricking my eyes, wanting to be released. Why _her?_ Why is it Naraku wants her so much when he could just force Kikyo to do as he pleases?

I growled under my breath. The scent stops here.

I looked around and I didn't understand anything. It was an open field in the middle of a forest. I whirled around, breathing in deeply, wishing with all my heart that I would catch his scent again. I didn't.

I dropped to my knees in defeat. I failed her. I said I would protect her but I didn't. I never did my job. I was always putting her in dangers way.

I saw a clear liquid land on the ground beneath me. I felt a something on my cheeks too. I reached a hand up and realized I was crying. For the first time in years, since my mother died I was crying.

I heard a scream come from nowhere. I knew that voice though. It was Kagome. She sounded so close; my heart was beating like it was in a race. I jumped up and looked around again. Straining to see something, anything.

I heard more screams from what could only be Kagome. My heart broke apart. I was going to kill Naraku for ever taking her! My ears felt like they were being plastered to my head, I couldn't take her screams. When I didn't see anything I didn't feel like I could go on anymore.

Her screams never stopped. They were screams of pure terror and agony. I wished I could die then. I couldn't do _anything_ to help her. I started cussing as I saw more pools of liquid on the ground form.

I put my hand on my Tetsusaiga not sure of what I was going to do. I unsheathed my sword and felt it start to pulse. It only ever did this if Tenseiga was near or if there was a barrier near.

I felt so stupid and as I watched the sword turn from its sliver gleam to a blood red I ran up into what seemed to be nothing and just as I was going to be thrown back slashed it through the barrier that Kagome _had_ to be in. I could already feel the demon blood coursing through my body. It wouldn't be a good thing if she wasn't in here.

What I saw waiting for me gave me renewed hope. Not only could I still hear Kagome's screams but I saw Kagura standing in front of a castle.

**Ohh, Cliffy. Sorry everyone but I wanted your input. I have a poll up in my account. I'd like it if you'd do it. It's : Do you think Inuyasha should Walk in on Kagome still in pain with Naraku looming over her? OR Do you think He should walk in on Kagome begging Naraku to stop the pain? Oh, and review too pls! I want to hear your comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A lot of reviewers wanted it sooner, so here it is! ****Firefox Shai**

* * *

Kagome's POV

I was just lying there, defenceless and cringing in pain. It felt like it had been days, it could have been for all I know. I wasn't up to counting the daylight hours in the state I was in. I couldn't even hold back my screams.

Naraku had left some time ago when I wouldn't give in to him. However, Kanna stayed, was ordered to, I never got a single minute of mercy since he was gone, and… Inuyasha never came to save me.

I sensed more then heard Naraku in the room again. I opened my eyes which I hadn't known had shut and saw him hovering above me. I saw his lips moving, I couldn't make out any of his words though, my screams drowned them out when, altogether the pain stopped for the first time in who-knows-how-long.

There were tears cascading down my cheeks and they wouldn't stop, not like my screams did when the pain did. They weren't needed, or wanted. I squirmed in my bindings, trying to force my wrist out of the metal that was holding it back. I wanted to wipe the tears away. I wanted to wipe the dried blood off my face too. If Inuyasha came in here and he saw me like this who knows what he would do?

"So, are you ready to do what I want know?" Naraku brought me back from my thoughts, asking me the question he already had before.

I didn't answer him; I was still trying to get my hand out of the binding. He saw this and held my wrist still, adding a little more force then necessary and I screamed out until he eased up on it. But he still stood there, looking down at me with what seemed to be a hopeful expression if he could have one. I never answered his question. I would not break for anyone. And especially not for _him._

That's when he got the message. "You will answer me!" He once again backhanded me across my cheek. Before he even made contact with my cheek though, as if involuntary I cringed away from him, and I knew the only thing in my eyes was terror.

After he hit me he, he smiled. He brought his hand back up to my cheek and again I… cringed away from him. I never did this, why would I now?

His hand hovered in the air for a few more seconds and then he touched my cheek with it, what seemed like a gentle caress was anything but.

"So, we _are_ making progress now aren't we Kanna?" He looked over to her and back at me. "I just think we're going to have to thank Inuyasha for all the time he's given us. Without him here, we get to keep _her_ a little longer, now don't we? A shame though. Humans are all so delicate, even this one here." He looked at me with a small smile on his face and where his thumb had been making gentle contact along my cheekbone he pressed harder and drew blood. I could see it covering his hand and dripping down it onto the floor. "So Kagome, are you going to finally give up on him and do as I wish?"

He asked me again. What did he think I was going to do? Betray Sango and Miroku, and Kiara, y little Shippo and… Inuyasha? That would never happen, no matter what happened.

I looked up at him with what I thought was hatred. It couldn't've been though; he smiled down at me and gestured to Kanna. "Kanna, relive her pain for me. And you-"His cold eyes bore into mine "- If you finally come to your senses, I'm going to be waiting right here for your begs." He smiled at me and again, all I knew was pain. I started up a whole new scream. The pain now felt like it had been intensified.

_Inuyasha… please hurry._ I thought.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

_Damn, I don't have time for this._ I thought, facing Kagura who had her fan ready. She looked at me and her blood red eyes pierced right through my very being.

"Kagura move or I won't think twice about killing you right here!" I threatened. I could still hear Kagome's screams and they were scaring me. Kagome never screamed like _that_ unless he was really hurting her.

"Inuyasha, I'm not in your way to fight you. I want to show you where she is, not only is her screams really annoying and are giving me a headache, I feel pretty bad for her. What he's doing, well, let's just say I wouldn't wish it on anyone else accept _him._" She looked like if she could growl she would. And I didn't need any more motivation, she was going to help me find Kagome and I didn't want to waste anymore time chatting.

"Well, then let's go!" I yelled to her and ran like my life depended on it to where she was entering the castle. When I caught up to her she held up a finger to her lips, telling me to be silent. I stopped and walked behind her, letting her lead and growling a little when her speed wasn't _quite_ fast enough for me.

"Be silent!" She whispered to me. "If he hear's you there's no telling what he's gonna do with the girl! And I really do not want to be babysitting an over emotional brat." She hissed and led me down hallway after hallway. I would've gotten lost if it wasn't for her so I shut up.

We were walking in silence, me listening to the screams of the girl I loved, feeling like I was doing _nothing_ at all when they altogether stopped. My heart skipped a beat and I felt tears pooling in my eyes. It felt like my heart was no longer in my chest, like I was frozen cold.

I stopped walking and kneeled on the ground. Kagura noticed.

"What!" She hissed like she couldn't tell Kagome's screams had stopped altogether.

"She's not… she's not de… gone is she?" I asked looking up at her trying to hold back tears. I saw her eyes calculating something.

"I don't think so; I wouldn't put it past him though. We don't know for sure yet so don't go all sob story on me until we get to the room they're keeping her in!" She hissed and turned on her heel, leaving me to follow her. I didn't say anything to her, although I desperately wanted to. Question's like, 'is she okay', 'what are they doing to her', and 'who exactly are 'they'? I didn't though; I didn't trust my voice anymore. I felt like I was on the brink of tears.

My ears were on high alert, listening for another one of Kagome's screams or something to tell me she was still alive. When I heard a solitary scream from her my heart sank, what was he doing to her?

It wasn't long until I heard her screams like they were before again, but this time they didn't stop. I sighed a breath of relief that I knew she was still alive but I also felt my hand inch towards my sword.

"We're getting close. You're going to have to do this n your own now, I value what little freedom I have. It's the third door on the right. You might want to hurry though; I'm not sure what Kanna can do anymore." She warned me and was gone back the way we came. I growled and ran as fast as I could to where she directed me. When I slammed the door opened what I saw just about ripped my heart out.

Naraku and Kanna were behind her, smiling like they had never seen anything more beautiful then what they were putting Kagome through right now. And Kagome, she was bound around her wrists, her feet, her stomach and her neck to a rock bed- well, something that resembled one; it didn't look anywhere close to comfortable. Her face- her face was a mess. She had blood, dried blood and fresh blood all over it, she had bruises along her cheeks and at this moment she was screaming out in pain. But no one was touching her, how could even be happening?

Naraku and his reincarnation forgotten, I ran over to Kagome and bent on comforting her ran my fingers gently across he cheeks so I wouldn't hurt her.

"Don't…Touch me!" She hissed out in pain between pants and went back to screaming. I took my hand away from her and noticed her eyes were closed. For all she knew I was Naraku. Again he was brought to my attention.

"Naraku… I'll kill you!" I snarled and was just about to unsheathe my sword when I heard him laugh.

"What Inuyasha? Are you really that naïve? Kagome lays there in pain and you want to fight me? How you found us so quickly I think I have an idea, but for now… Kanna! We are going." I brought my hand back down and watched him retreat in his purple barrier with Kanna when Kagome's screams stopped and all you could hear were her silent sobs.

I went back over to her side and started tugging on her binds when she screamed again.

"What?" I asked suddenly. I thought I had hurt her pulling on the metal. I looked back at her face and she was whipping her head around whispering "no, no, please… please just leave me alone. Please no…" and she kept going on like that.

"Kagome?" I went back to my first instinct, I tried to get as close to her as possible. I again tried to touch her cheek when she cringed away from me, her eyes never opening.

"Please no more… I can't take anymore," she whispered and I tried again.

"Kagome? It's Inuyasha? Remember? I'm trying to help you," I whispered back in a comforting tone, trying to gain some aspect of trust from her, my heart was breaking for her. She never caved for him yet.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" She peeked an eye open and when she saw me there opened her other eye. I smiled and she cringed when my hand came back down on her cheek but she didn't move.

"Yes, it's me. Just hold still for a second okay? I want to help you get out of here," I whispered and got up bringing the Tetsusaiga out and quickly and carefully, so she had no idea what I was doing, brought it down on all the binds lightening quick and she was free and before she could try to get up I put the sword back in it's sheath and picked her up bridal style. I felt her tense upon my touch. She was scared, but not of me right? She just needed time. I nodded my head and looked down at her, smiling gently.

"It's okay, just relax and got to sleep. You're going to be safe with me. I love you." I said suddenly. I wanted her to trust me, so I was going to have had to say that sooner or later. I saw her smile and mouth 'love you' before her eyes closed and fell asleep. I had no idea if she meant it but I smiled. I wouldn't press her about it.

Her breaths were ragged and I had to find shelter soon. There was a storm on its way, the new moon was tomorrow night and I didn't want Naraku to take advantage of my weakness to take Kagome again.

I bounded out of the castle's window and searched for some shelter. A cold breeze passed and I felt her shiver. I drew her closer to me on instinct and felt her tense. I tried to ignore it, at least for now. She's been through a lot and no matter what she's still Kagome. My Kagome, and would always's be.

I looked down at her and saw that her eyes were now opened. She mumbling something I couldn't catch because of the roaring wind that had made its appearance before. I had to find shelter and soon. It was going to be a long night.

I spotted a hut that looked like it hadn't seen people for some time now and headed for it looking down at the shivering girl I loved as a tear cascaded down her cheek and her eyes closed.

"Don't worry; you'll be safe with me." I whispered to her and entered the hut.

**Firefox Shai: So how'd you like it? Please review with your comments and suggestions. I'm going to put the next chapter up in a few days.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! **

_And a reviewer has asked me what Kanna is actually doing to Kagome because she was confused_. _What Kanna is doing is has a __new__ power and it's like she makes pain where there is none. It is extremely painful to whom she is doing it to, and she can't do it without her mirror. I hope that helped! :)._

Kagome's POV

When we went into the shelter that Inuyasha had taken us to I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to look at the look on his face. I didn't want him to be angry at me, I didn't want him to be frustrated, I just wanted him to hold me like he was and keep whispering comforting nothings in my ears, trying to get me to open my eyes.

I was conflicted though, why would he want me to open my eyes when, for all he knows, I could be sleeping? I'd think about that later.

I felt him lowering me and then set me on the ground. When my full weight was on it I tensed. This felt too familiar, like what I was on when I was with Naraku. I felt my eyes water up and without my consent, raced down my cheeks. I didn't open my eyes, that would send more speeding down and any moment Inuyasha would notice and-

"Kagome?" I heard him whisper. I cracked my eye open a little so at least I could see what he was doing and where we were. I heard him shuffle over and again, I cringed. I have no idea why, but I did. So much for my luck.

He picked me up and walked over to the corner and sat down so the wall was supporting his back. I looked up and was met by his amber orbs. They shone with unshed tears and when I tried to look away but couldn't make myself turn away from him.

"What happened? What did he do to you?" He whispered and looked down. I knew who he was talking about but decided to play dumb, hoping he wouldn't press me about what had happened.

"What?" I lied. You could tell I was lying though, I wasn't very convincing, even to myself.

His hold on me tightened and I visibly winced as tears pooled into my eyes. He started shaking. "You know who! Naraku!" He snarled at me.

_So he was angry at me_, I thought and tried to shrink as the tears couldn't help but spill. "Can you just take me home? Please, I want to go home, I… I want my mom." I whispered, my voice breaking in spots and at the mention of my mother I started sobbing and tried to get out of Inuyasha's hold, which was still too tight.

He didn't seem to get the message, the one that I wanted to get up because his grip just got tighter and his claws penetrated the skin on my wrists and drew blood. Not a lot, but enough so that I was a little scared.

I pulled away from him quickly, trying to make the damage that doing so minimal, but when he didn't loosen his hands like I thought he would, he made claw marks down to where my knuckles were, when I got released from his grip.

I scrambled to get off his lap and when I did I ran to the opposite corner and before he could tell I was actually crying, I tried to wipe them away forgetting the brutal beating that my cheeks had just gotten, not even twenty minutes ago. As I dragged my fingers across my cheeks, I winced and whimpered.

That seemed to have gotten Inuyasha's attention. Since my eyes never left him I saw his head snap up and his eyes met mine instantly. It's always seemed to be that way, so easy, like breathing. But now, all I saw in his eyes was sadness. Like he didn't know why I had rejected him. I wanted to go comfort him but I found myself too scared to do so. I settled for just looking into his eyes.

When I focused back in on his eyes I could see they traveled down to my shoulders. His half lidded eyes calculating as he looked down at his own hands, I saw his eyes widen in surprise. His eyes trailed down to the ground where there were specks of my blood marring the floor. His head started to shake.

"Ka…gome, I'm so… sorry." He whispered so low I could barley hear him. His ears that I loved so much were down casting his shame.

I hugged myself, trying to warm myself up. "It's, it's okay, really. I've had worse, believe me." I tried my attempt at humouring him. When it didn't work I kept going. "But… can you take me home? I really… need my mom." I looked down.

"I'm sorry but, I can't. There's too much snow, I won't be able to tell where we're going." He whispered like it was his fault. I couldn't help but feel bad for him; I knew it was me who was supposed to be getting asked if I was okay but, something's off.

"Inuyasha?" I asked and waited until he looked up. When he did all I saw were the eyes of someone grief-stricken. "Are you…okay?" I asked and unconsciously scooted towards him a little.

His amber eyes lit up in surprise. "Why are you… why are you asking me that? You're the one who got hurt. Damn! Can't I do anything right?" He lashed out at the wall and made a little hole in it. There were instantly little flecks of white that flew in with the cold breeze. I shivered from the unanticipated cold air.

Once he realized what he had done his eyes soften considerably. I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

Inuyasha's POV

I watched as she walked up and sat down next to me. I know I didn't deserve it, I didn't deserve _her_, and I knew how hard it must've been for her to go and do that simple action. I mean, I had just wounded her, I just about did everything I could've done wrong to her and here she was, forgiving me.

My eyes followed her movements and I watched as she started to shiver. I felt bad for her, her body gets colder a lot faster then mine and she won't get any warmer if I just let her sit here.

I grabbed her hand and tested her reaction. When she calmed down a bit I stood up and pulled her up and she toppled over but before she could fall I caught her. Holding her longer then needed and then letting her stand.

I heard her startled 'eep' but other then that she was fine with me touching her. It didn't make me feel good, but I did feel better knowing she wasn't repulsed by me.

I slowly pulled her over to the opposite corner so she wouldn't be _as_ cold. I let her sit down first; she looked too fragile, like she would need help so I supported her as she eased herself down. She wasn't giving any indication that she was in pain and if was a full human I would have probably fallen for it. But since I was a half-demon I could more or less sense that she was in pain.

I hated seeing her like this. She still had blood on her face and I couldn't clean it because I had no water, she was shivering because of the cold, and when she spoke because she wanted something- it was more like a plea. Whatever Naraku did to her- he was going to pay dearly.

_But if it's snowing outside and I started a fire it would eventually turn into water,_ I thought. I stood up to go leave and find some firewood outside and come back in with it and some snow to melt.

"Inuyasha? Where are you going?" I heard Kagome ask. Her voice was so small and scared that I had to stop and answer her.

"I'll be right back. I just have to go and get some firewood; it's going to get colder." I explained, and looked back over at her. What I saw planted me to the floor. I felt like I had to go over to her and comfort her, the only thing is I didn't know how. I never comforted anyone.

Her expression was one of shear fear and when I looked into her eyes, she was almost on the verge of tears. I couldn't take it anymore; even if I didn't know how to comfort I would at least try for Kagome. I walked over to her and sat down next to her, a lot like she did to me a few minutes ago.

I wrapped my arms around her and instead of tensing like I expected her to she burrowed her head into my shoulder and started sobbing. I tightened my hold on her and rested my chin on her raven black hair, waiting it out.

"Please…don't go. Don't leave me." She sobbed. So that's what she was afraid of, she thought I was going to leave her? Like I could even think of doing anything like that to her.

"Ssh, ssh, I'm not going anywhere." I kept going with those nothings my mother used to say to me when I was little. I was surprised when it worked, after a few minutes she stopped crying after many attempts and was now only sniffling.

"Kagome, I have to go and get some firewood, you'll freeze if I don't," I tried again, hoping she would finally let go of me. Her hands were in a death grip with my kimono, not letting me go.

"I don't care if I freeze! Don't go, he's waiting! I know he is, he said so! Please, don't go!" She said and broke down crying again. How dumb could I be anyways, now she's crying _again_.

"Yeah, but… but _I_ care if you freeze. Kagome… I love you, and he will _never_ take you away from me again. Not if it kills me." I whispered into her hair, slightly embarrassed at first but my anger won out after that, my anger at Naraku.

When she didn't let go I shifted to a more comfortable position and put her on top of me. She was still shivering so I took my fire rat robe off and draped it over her and then carefully brought my arms around her figure, making sure I didn't hurt her and then hugged her closer to me. I waited for her breathing to calm down and to go to sleep. It didn't take long at all, she had to be exhausted.

I was getting ready to fall asleep with her safe and as warm as I could make her when I smelt Naraku's scent. My head snapped up and I started growling and I didn't know what I had done wrong until I felt the girl in my arms start to stir. I looked down at her and forced myself to stop growling, hoping she would go back to sleep.

"Inuyasha?" My ears caught her small voice. I guess she didn't go back to sleep.

"It's okay, just go back to sleep." I said quickly, hoping she wouldn't catch the stress in my voice. Of course she did, this was Kagome, who was I trying to kid?

"What happened?" And just what I didn't want to happen happened. Her voice mirrored mine, except I'm pretty sure she knew what was going on deep inside because the fear in her voice. I only pulled her closer and kept my senses open, I would know if he tried to attack us. And I would be ready; he was never going to take her again, not while I was alive anyways.

"It's alright, its nothing." I comforted her and ran my fingers threw her black hair.

**Firefox Shai: I would really like more reviewers- tell me if you loved it or if you hated it! I have to know if I'm going the right way here! And those of you who have reviewed, thank you so much **


	6. All a Bad Dream

**Chapter 6**

Kagome's POV

I knew something was going on that Inuyasha didn't want me to know, and I knew it wasn't something I was going to look forward to. When he tightened his hold on me and when he was running his fingers threw my hair- trying to comfort me- I tried to calm down, for him. He didn't want me to be scared, if he thought it was going to be okay then it was going to be okay. I hope.

"Just do back to sleep okay? Everything is fine." I felt the vibrations in his chest when he said the words as gentle as he could.

Instead of fighting him on what I was going to do I decided to go back to sleep, but just to show him I don't take orders I tightened my hands on his fire rat robe so he couldn't go anywhere while I was out. I sighed and closed my eyes with a small smile. I heard him exhale and inhale deeply and then I knew nothing.

_I was back in Naraku's castle and I was locked up in what looked like a prison cell of sorts, if they had those in Feudal Japan. Maybe it was a dungeon, I like a prison better though, it still means you're going to get out eventually-alive. _

_ I looked over to where a brass door was, there were no window holes like I expected. I knew Inuyasha would come and save me though, he always did and this time would be no different-right?_

_ As I was thinking that the door flung over and I thought it the grand entrance of Inuyasha. I smiled and looked over to find Naraku with Kanna. I shook my head, he wasn't supposed to get me again, the good guys always win. _

_ I started shaking- this couldn't be happening. Not again. _

_ "Kagome. Kagome." I could hear his sneering voice._

I woke up from the dream to Inuyasha shaking me and saying my name, trying to get me up. But why?

"What?" I groaned, trying to snuggle back into his chest but he wouldn't let me. He kept me an arms length away. I was still sitting on his lap but I couldn't get any closer to him.

I was caught by surprise when he crushed me against him. I looked into his eyes and I knew what was happening. I shook my head, not wanting to admit it to myself. Naraku was here. He wasn't going to give up until I was helping him find the shards and not Inuyasha. I started to shake out of fear.

"It's okay Kags." Inuyasha whispered. Wait- did he just call me Kags. Weird. He knew I knew what was happening. "I won't let him touch you."

Then all of a sudden I was pushed behind him and his posture in front of me was purely protective. He unsheathed his sword and started to growl. Then- like Inuyasha expected it- Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura made there entrance into the small hut. I noticed that they were wearing smiles that anticipated the pain that was about to come. Except Kaugra's, I wonder why that is?

It doesn't matter any way's all that matter's is I'm going to die. Whether I want to or not I was going to die or get my soul sucked out of my body or something like that. I stood up behind Inuyasha and clutched onto him. He looked back at me to smile, that was a mistake. A big one.

All in one motion Naraku jumped in front of Inuyasha and grabbed his throat. Kagura got behind me and pulled me away from him. I was scared, I was being pulled back and then all of a sudden we were air bourn and in no time flat we were back at Naraku's castle.

Inuyasha's POV

"Get. Off. Me!" I yelled at Naraku. I was seeing red, even with Tenseiga in my hand all I could hear were Kagome's screams as she was being taken away from me. I just broke my promise to her. I had to do something!

I was trying to hold Naraku off and think of something to help Kagome at the same time when I sheathed my sword. I could just hear Mygoa now, even when eh wasn't here he was still a pest.

"What, given up already?" Naraku sneered into my face. I stared at the sky where Kagome had gotten taken brokenly. I couldn't live if she got hurt. I held my wrists out to him.

"Just take me. I want to be with Kagome." I said. He chuckled, I hated him so much.

"Are you sure Inuyasha, you will never get out of my castle once you get in." he sneered, he already knew my answer.

"Hurry up will ya?" I said looking at him and I felt a pain in my head. It was tugging at my consciousness. Then all I saw was blackness.

When I woke up I was bound to a wall in with chains on my wrists and feet so I couldn't move. I struggled to get out of where we were but they were too tight.

I tried to look around at where I was. I could faintly see bars a few feet ahead of me. Everything else was hidden in darkness. I could tell we were under a house or something like that because of the stuffiness of the air.

Something stirred in the corner opposite me. I growled and I heard someone sobbing.

Naraku took me, Naraku took Kagome. Maybe that was Kagome!

"Kagome?" I whispered, trying not to scare her more then she already was. I saw her head snap up and look to where my voice was.

"Inuyasha? Are you there?" It was her voice!

"God Kagome, I thought I would never see you again." I said. "Come here." Then I realized she could be in chains too. That made me mad. She doesn't belong in chains.

"I can't. I can't see anything." She was nervous. I could hear it in her voice. Oh yeah, she couldn't see as well as me.

"Are you chained up or anything?" I asked her trying to see through the darkness. I didn't see anything separating us.

"No."

"Then follow my voice. I can't see anything separating us." I said. I heard shuffling and tried to focus on her figure coming closer and then I heard her trip. She didn't fall but she got launched a couple of feet and was standing next to me.

"At least my nerves can't don anything now. Is that really you?" She asked me again. Wow, it sounds like me so you would think it was me would you.

Then I could smell her tears. It tugged at my heart. "Yes it's me." I said calmly, trying not to snap at her.

"Are you sure. You sure don't sound like him?" She asked again. Enough of this crap!

"Yes it's me! God you are so untrusting. If I say it's me and it sounds like me it's obviously me!" I snapped. She stepped back and then I felt relief wash off of her. She needed that.

She started feeling along the wall until she got to where I was. "Just to be sure." I heard her whisper and then she was tugging at my ears.

"Lay off the ears will ya!" I yelled at her. She laughed- something I haven't heard in a while- and sat down next to my leg.

"Inuyasha?" She asked me.

"Yeah?"

"What going to happen? I mean, even you can't get out of this one." Was she really that doubtful of me?

"I'll tell you what's going to happen. Sango's gonna come in here and kick some but while Miroku stands there being a lecher." She laughed again at that. This won't be as bad as I thought it was going to be.

Just then a bright light shone from in front of me as someone opened a squeaky door. It was Kagura. I thought she was here to bust us out or something so I didn't object when she came in the cell thing and stood next to Kagome and I.

Then she grabbed Kagome's arm, something I didn't expect and hissed, "If you don't shut up down here Inuyasha it'll be twice as bad for her got it?" And started to pull Kagome away from me.

I was trying to break through the chains when Kagome started crying and twisted in her grip.

"So you know what's gonna happen do you miko?" Kagura asked her. What was she talking about? When she finally got Kagome pulled out the door my struggling went up ten fold. It was worse when I couldn't see her!

The door that had been filtering light into the room shut and I heard Naraku laughing.

**So what did you think? Sorry it took so long to update but I was having a writer's block for this story. Please review and tell me what you think!**

** Firefox Shai **


	7. Authors Note: Help pelase

_**Alright guys I am very sorry to say that I am stuck on this part. I need some help because I usually go off of my reviews and what people are enjoying. I think it would help if you guys gave me some suggestions on where this story should go next. Please because I am liking this story a lot but writers block does not always listen to when and when you don't want them to pop up.**_

_**Thanks, Firefox Shai**_


	8. Giving Up Hope

Chapter 7!

Kagome's POV

I was thrust out of the room Naraku was holding Inuyasha and I captive and the first thing I heard going into the new room was Naraku's laugh. Before when the door was open I could hear Inuyasha was struggles trying to break the chains. I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks but I refused to acknowledge it.

Then I was pushed from Kagura's grasp into Naraku's embrace. I tried to wiggle out of it but he was stronger then me. A lot stronger then me. At first I thought he was going to do something to me, to make me scream so Inuyasha would hear but he only continued to hug me.

Then I seemed to come back to my right mind. "Get off me you jerk!" I screamed at him and slapped him across his face. He didn't like that at all.

"You know I was only trying to comfort you. Now that Kikyo is gone it is you and only you that I want for me. You resemble her enough and seem to be as powerful as her and you are only just beginning to realize the extent of your powers. I would love it if you would join me." He said all formal. It made me sick how he said that.

"Yeah like I would! You know I thought you were smarter then that but I guess not!" I yelled at him hoping he would get the hint that I was never going to be on _his team_. I had the mind to humour him but decided against it. No need for him to even have the slightest bit of hope.

"Well if I were you I would consider your options because it is either you who joins me or Inuyasha. He wouldn't be completely in right mind but I assure you he would know what would be going on. And then I would make him kill you, slowly and painfully, to make him suffer and he would have no more control over it then if he was my flesh and blood." He sneered laughing again. I shook my head. No matter what he said, it was never going to come true so I shouldn't even listen to him.

"Kagura go put her back in her chamber to think things over. But Kagome we will be meeting again at dinner, just a few more hours so I suggest you chose wisely." He put a finger under my chin and forced me to look him in his eyes and they seemed to be smiling the only smile he had. His smirk. "And I would like you to start to call me your Master and you will not tell Inuyasha about any of this." He said with his smirk still in place.

"I'd rather die." I hissed to him. His smirk was gone for a second and as he bent down slowly a smirk starting to tug at his lips I tried to turn away, knowing all too well what he was going to do only I couldn't move. He had some power over me so I wasn't able to move.

He kissed my lips slowly, showing he had dominance over me that easily so I just closed my eyes and waited for the feel of his lips on mine to fade and go away. Once he had his way and was done he smiled and passed a 'thank you' over to me and turned away, walking down the hallway with the same smirk still in place.

Kagura seized me by the shoulders and pushed me down into the basement and to where Inuyasha was and threw me roughly into the cell. She quickly locked it then and walked out of the cell closing the door behind her taking the light from the outside with her.

For a few seconds all I heard were Inuyasha's rugged breathing, no one saying anything. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest from what just went on. I mean; how dare he kiss me! It's not like I could've done anything to stop it anyways. I wasn't strong enough hot make him stop and I would not scream if not for me then for Inuyasha.

I could feel a few drips of wetness running down my cheeks and prayed that he wouldn't notice them. All my hopes were shattered though when I heard his voice.

"Ka…gome! What did he do to you! Are you okay! He's going to pay for this, please… just tell me what happened." His voice so strong and determined in the begging had turned into a pleading and broken by the end.

I shook my head and felt my tears falling more rapidly by the end. He didn't need to know what I was thinking about or what had happened before. I could feel him getting more restless on the other side of the bars; distressed by how I was acting.

"Kagome tell me now! If you don't I think I might just lose control. Please… trust me." He asked and I strained to see his face in the darkness and when I did I was speechless.

It looked like he was fighting to stay his half demon self. He had two purple streaks on his cheeks and his eyes kept flashing red and then back to his normal amber colour. I didn't know what to do. I bowed my head and for once, I gave up complete hope.

In a complete monotone voice I told him, "I can't tell you Inuyasha. Master's orders." I gave in.

Inuyasha's POV

"I can't tell you Inuyasha. Master's orders." She said in a complete monotone voice. Then she slumped in on herself like she was giving up. No… like she already gave up.

"Kagome what do you mean? You can tell me anything. I… I love you." I admitted again to her in a whisper hoping she could hear me. I could feel tears stinging at my eyes but I would not shed them. She needed me to be strong even if she couldn't be. I owed her that much.

I could feel the tug of my demon self right now and I fought hard to stop the transformation. Without my sword by me I didn't have it as a comfort. I didn't want to scare Kagome right now, she had already been threw so much.

I wanted so much to hear her say 'I love you' back to me or give me one of her smiles that could leave me breathless. I wanted _some kind_ of reaction from her. I didn't care if she acted like she was scared or happy or hurt. I just wanted her to feel something not be the person Naraku wanted from her.

She never answered me. She didn't even look like she knew I said anything to her.

"Please Kagome. Say _something._" I plead, and growled when she shook her head and got up, getting as far away from me as she could. Instead of pleading with her again I started to try to get out of the bindings.

I have no idea how long I was trying to just that but it felt like hours and they wouldn't so much as budge. I heard some shuffling going on again upstairs and then the light saluted me with it's presence and I was hoping what I knew what was going to come next wouldn't happen.

I squinted my eyes to see who was coming down this time and when I saw it was only a little mortal looking girl I had to repress a laugh. I made sure of one thing though before anything happened- it was not Kanna. What could a little mortal girl do anyway?

I watched as the girl got pushed in here and I caught a whiff of Naraku's scent. The girl slid across the floor on her hands and knees and started to cry. I took my eyes off of her and looked at Kagome to see if she felt anything for her. She was obviously a captive too and she was a little girl, she almost never didn't feel bad for a little kid. She always took Shippo's side with everything, that much was obvious.

I smelt a different scent of tears then my Kagome's and I looked over to the girl again. I could tell she couldn't see anything and I could smell the pure terror coming off of her when I heard Kagome talk in a now hopeless voice. It was better then nothing though.

"Rin? Is that you, how could you be here?" She asked the little girl, running up to her, stumbling along the way because of her sight. I saw as she knelt down in front of the girl and I heard a gasp.

"Kagome? How did you get down here? I thought Inuyasha was taking care of you," She stated in a surprised voice. She was much too mature to be a little kid. And who exactly was she anyways?

I sniffed even more and I got the faintest trace of Sesshomaru off of her. She couldn't be the one he was traveling with was she? I shook my head and banished all thoughts, wanting to listen to Kagome's voice more.

"What happened to you? How did you get here too?" Kagome asked, a little bit of interest showing in her voice. Not much but still there was something in it.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru went to check out where the little trouble maker was and Jaken followed him so I was with Ah-Un. Then a lady with a spider on her back came and brought me back here. But don't worry I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru will come to save us even if Lord Inuyasha can't." She said to her with a smile on her face, the tears all gone now.

So I was right. She was Sesshomaru's little brat then. I decided to make myself known then.

"Hey I'm actually right here if you didn't know you little brat! And I am going to get us out of here and then you can go back to the flea bag you worship so much. God children, you gotta love them." I sneered sarcastically. Not knowing what to do or say anymore I just act like I did back when I never admitted I loved Kagome. I put up a cover and went back to my snaky, sarcastic self.

I heard the door open again and I smelt the putrid scent of Naraku even more then before as I heard someone step into where we were being held. It must be dark now because there was no light.

I tensed when I saw Kagura's figure walking towards Kagome and the little brat- Rin. I watched as Kagome pushed the little girl behind her and bowed her head in defeat as Kagura laughed like something was funny about how Kagome now held herself. It was anything but.

I watched as Kagura motioned for Kagome to go and walk beside her, getting farther away from me and fighting back tears when she went with her. How can this get any worse? Kagome- My Kagome was now gone so I couldn't protect _or_ see her and now I was stuck with a little brat looking curious. Damn it!

I heard when the door shut and I growled long and loud so the brat would know to leave me alone. Then the tears that I felt pricking at my eyes before start to slip down my cheeks as I allowed them to. Now that Kagome was gone I would let my guard down and once she gets back I would stop the display and be strong for her. I just wanted her to be safe.

**Alrighty guys how was that? I really want to know too because of my writers' block and I was hoping this was good and I should keep going. So review please with anything you have to say. Thank you for sticking with me and it won't be more then a week before my next chapter so you have to wait as long! **

**Firefox Shai **


	9. Time

Kagome's POV

When Kagura came to in to get me I didn't fight it. I didn't want Inuyasha to get hurt and I would protect him if I had to. Just like he protects me but this time I wasn't the one who needed it.

"So, I take it you gave up and are just going to let Naraku do whatever he wants to do with you?" She asked me in a puzzled tone. She turned her red eyes to me and stopped, shutting the door to the cellar behind her. Before she did I strained to see Inuyasha once more but the image never came.

"I will do as master says. I will not stray from orders." I said in a monotone voice, knowing I just might be talking like this, living like this for the rest of my life. I felt tears prick my eyes before I banished them. _I'm doing this for Inuyasha…_ I reminded myself.

"No," I heard her whisper in denial before she motioned for me to follow her. It churned my stomach but I did as what was to be expected. She would undoubtedly tell Naraku everything that was going on between us.

"Hello, Kagome." I heard his ugly voice before I saw him, wanting to shudder when I did.

I stood a few feet away from him, not sure what would be acceptable to do.

"Come here," he ordered. I hesitated for a second before doing as told.

He ran his fingers along my face, caressing my cheeks in the way a lover would. I broke the hold he had on me and glared at him. This would not happen.

"What are you doing Kagome? Are you by chance, denying me what is rightfully mine because I thought I owned you now. Did you debate over it in your head. Do you want me to take Inuyasha instead?" He asked, amusement playing in his voice because he knew the answer to the question he was asking. I shook my head, closing my eyes.

"No master. Sorry I interrupted you." I said, filling my words with venom as he resumed his caressing.

"You know Kagome. I could get used to this. A few more days of willing behaviour and I will let Inuyasha go. But if you don't he might just be taking your spot. Are we clear?" He said, staring into my eyes. I tried to reframe the shiver that ran down my spine but found I couldn't. I was scared.

I nodded anyways. If I could last for a few more days, Inuyasha would be free.

"Good, and again, I will set the rules down. You are not allowed to touch Inuyasha but I will let you talk to him. It is only fair that you get to say your goodbyes." He chuckled like he found that amusing. It probably was in his sick mind.

"What about the girl?" I asked in the same monotone voice, curious as to why she was really here. He wouldn't care about a single human child enough to make her his prisoner would he?

"You will learn that in time. I am not sure if I can trust you yet. You seem to still have some fight left in you." He commented.

Instead of saying anything further I just nodded my head and looked anywhere but at him. He chuckled again.

"Kagura, you can escort Kagome back to the cell. I want you back here for a chat after that though." He turned to me and forcefully kissed me on the lips. I remained still as a statue, unmoving not accepting the kiss. "Goodbye Kagome." He whispered.

"Come on girl," I heard Kagura hiss and I saw her leaving as I hurried to catch up to her.

She opened the door when we got to it and pushed me inside of it. I fell onto the stairs grateful not to have to go on like that for any longer.

Inuyasha's POV

When the door shut, taking Kagome with it for the second time while I was here it nearly drove me crazy. I couldn't think straight as I found myself crying.

It felt like hours before the door opened again and I could just make out the outline of Kagome falling down the stairs, grazing her hands and knees on the concrete. I wanted to go and check if she was alright as I found myself moving unconsciously towards her, my movements restricted because of the bonds that held me.

I knew she wouldn't talk to me. Something Naraku had done broke her but I had to try again. I had to get thorough to her that she wasn't alone. That I would help her.

"Kagome… please talk to me. I know you don't think you can but you have to. I want to know what he did to you to make you this way." I begged her to tell me and I saw her head whip up.

I heard her start sobbing as she picked herself up. This only made me more worried.

"Kagom-" I was cut off.

"Oh Inuyasha!" She sobbed again and ran over to me, hugging me when she suddenly withdrew.

**Sorry for taking so long to update but I was having a bit of trouble with this story. It won't take as long for the next chapter. Please tell me how I did!**

**Review, review, review!**

**Firefox Shai**


End file.
